Heller Vs MacGrath: Deadliest Warrior
by Isom
Summary: The monster of NYZ versus the savior of New Marais. Who will come out on top?


**I own nothing.**

**Warning! The following story contains combat scenarios between two super powered beings. Do not attempt any of the tricks done by the fighters. If you are actually able to do such things…go to a doctor. **

**Warning! This contains spoilers for certain moments in Prototype 2 and the Good Path of Infamous 2.**

_James Heller: the second Prototype and the monster of NYZ_

_Cole MacGrath: the electric man and hero to New Marais._

_Who… is… deadliest?_

_To find out, our world class fighters are putting the powers of these two super powered warriors to the test. Using 21__st__ century science we'll see what happens when these two beings of war go toe to toe. _

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…__**The Deadliest Warrior.**_

_In the battle pit we've brought together two powerful beings of destruction to find who would win in a bout between the two. _

_Our biomedical engineer Geoffrey Desmoulin will assess the damage done by their weapons. _

_ER physician Armand Dorian will assess the damage done by the weapons. _

_Finally, computer wizard Matt Gieger will put a simulation to see who would win a death match between our two contestants. _

Geoff: This is going to be crazy! First, we have a man who had the power of electricity at his fingertips. Then we have a guy who is a one man shape shifting army who has been known to tear copters out of the sky and rip tanks apart with his bare hands. Oh, this is going to be one match I'm going to enjoy seeing.

In the battle pit everyone was going through their instruments to see if they were working properly. In the ring were two men who were currently standing on opposite sides of the ring.

The first was a tall Caucasian man with a shaved head, a black and yellow short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that had the union jack printed on the right pant leg, and a sling pack on his back. Sheathed in the sling pack was a long object that had a handle and two prongs that looked like it could transfer electricity. He had tattoos on his arms and a scar on the right side of his face. As he stood he held out his hands and was playing around with a little electricity, lightning arching between his palms. This was Cole MacGrath: the Demon of Empire City and the Electric Man.

The second was a tall African American man who had an aura of anger. He wore a black shirt with a turned up collar that was red on this inside. He also wore a pair of jeans, shoes, and a leather jacket with fingerless gloves on his hands. He was completely bald and if you looked on his back you would see what looked like veins on the back of his jacket faintly glowing red every few seconds.

"Okay," Geoff said, "Today we are putting two guys who gained their powers from science. In this corner we have Cole MacGrath and in the other we have James Heller.

"Electric man huh?" James asked, "What are you going to do? Charge my phone?"

He chuckled slightly at his own joke.

Cole said, "Oh, real original. At my life isn't some cheesy science fiction movie where they make something and it goes out of control."

James growled before he got right in Cole's face. The conduit didn't even move and just stared back at him as he had faced a lot tougher than this guy.

"Easy boys," Armand said, "Save it for the simulation battle."

The two men backed off before huffing and glaring at each other.

"Okay," Matt said, "Let's look out our two contestants. First up is Cole."

_After dropping out of college after an argument with a professor about how his friends were treated, Cole MacGrath became a bike courier, mostly to get his parents angry. One day, a package was an explosive device called the Ray Sphere. The device set off a chain reaction that gave Cole electric based powers. Through the quarantined Empire City, Cole fought and defeated many other conduits, as they were called, and finally fought the man behind it, Kessler. After defeating Kessler, Cole moved to New Marais where he gained even more powers and defeated the Beast, a monster intent on tearing the world apart. In the process, Cole died, but was revived when a bolt of lightning struck his tomb. _

Heller nodded and said, "Pretty noble of you to do that. Too bad you were revived by a chance lightning strike. If it wasn't just that I'd feel threatened."

Heller laughed until a bolt of lightning struck his back. He turned around and glared at Cole who was just crossed his arm and leaned back whistling innocently.

The others did their best to hide their laughs.

"Okay," Geoff said, "and now onto Mr. Heller."

_Former Sergeant James Heller became a shadow of his former self after the deaths of his wife, Colette, and his daughter, Maya. After being assigned to Red Zone in NYZ (New York Zone) he was infected by the Mercer Virus, named after Alex Mercer, the man who created said virus. He then hunted down Mercer through the entire NYZ to find Mercer for his hand in the death of his wife. His daughter was later revealed to be alive. He found Mercer and killed him at the peak of his power. _

Cole whistled and said, "I think we got some common ground."

Heller turned towards Cole and said, "What do you mean?"

Cole answered, "There was a girl at one point in my life named Trish. Kessler killed her to try and make a point. So I know how it feels to lose somebody you love."

Heller nodded and said, "Well, I'm still going to bash your face in."

Cole sparked his arms and said, "You better be able to back up that big talk muscle head."

Armand stood up and said, "Okay, now that we have the background info taken care of lets the get tests over with. I'm really starting to get nervous with these two standing here."

_Now that general information has been taken, tests will begin._

_Cole starts shooting at mid to long range with a variety of attacks. These include static grenades, the megawatt hammer rocket, blast waves, and lightning bolts. _

_Heller responds with his own cache of military weapons, including an FGM-148 Javelin, M249 machine guns, M32 multiple grenade launchers, and M4A1 assault rifles._

_To test the lethality of these weapons gel targets will be set up outside. First the targets will be blasted and then the warriors will be timed to see who is the most effective under pressure._

Everyone stood outside stood outside. Heller stood back with the D.W. team behind a wall made of energy donated by a very wealthy corporation to protect them from shrapnel, stray bullets, and other debris while Cole stood out in front. In front of him were a multitude of gel bodies that stood on posts some of them moving.

"Okay," Geoff said, "Are you ready to start big guy?"

Cole nodded.

"Okay," Geoff said, "3…2…1…Zap them!"

Cole held out his hand and fired a bolt of lightning from his hand. The bolt struck one gel body on the chest knocking it onto the ground. Cole then fired a wave that knocked a gel body into the air. It glowed with electricity and floated in mid air. Cole then fired another bolt destroying the torso. Cole fired a rocket into the air away from the bodies before he fired bolts at the gel body. The rocket turned in mid air and struck it with incredible force. Finally he turned to the last gel and threw a ball of electricity that clung to body and then exploded knocking the body backwards and onto the ground

Armand walked up to the bolt victim.

"Okay," the ER physician said, "This is painful to watch. The attack hit his face. We've got exposed bones, and third degree burns. This guy is dead."

Armand went to the blast and bolt victim.

"This seems painful," Armand said, "The blast put a lot of strain on the ribs. A few are obviously cracked, and the bolts didn't help, ones even over the heart, which would cause it to beat irregularly and could cause the victim to die."

He went to the third victim who had a huge hole in his chest from the Megawatt hammer with a few burn marks on its body where the bolt hit it and the blast redirected it.

Armand said, "You might as well have just taken a huge red hot grapefruit scooper and dug out his chest. This is an obvious kill."

Finally he approached the final victim and the doctor said, "That grenade did a lot of damage. This is pretty much the equivalent of someone taking a grenade and shoving it into the guys chest. Obvious kill."

_Heller stands tall and stands by ready to deal damage with his weapons. Will they be able to do as much damage as Cole's electric projectiles?_

Heller stood with his arms crossed, his four weapons on the ground next to him. He stared out at the four gel targets. Cole stood by the side at the ready.

The others were gathered in the back.

"You ready?" Geoff asked, getting an affirmative, "Okay, 3…2…1 light them up!"

Heller immediately grabbed the assault rifle and unleashed a three round burst into the chest of one dummy. He dropped it and picked up the machine gun and emptied half of the magazine into another. He grabbed the grenade launcher and fired two shells before dropping the weapon. The projectiles exploded before he grabbed the missile launcher and fired at the last dummy. The guided missile exploded with incredible force destroying the dummy in a shower of red and yellow gel.

Everyone approached the bodies and examined at the damage.

Armand said, "Okay assault rifle rounds slammed into the heart, throat, and the face instant kill here. The machine gun victim is riddled with bullets from half the magazine all in very painful and a few in vital areas. This guy is dead. The grenade launcher victim has his legs blown off. He would go into shock and completely bleed to death. The missile victim…yeah he's dead.

After examining the data the three D.W. members got together to discuss the results.

"What do you think guys?" Geoff asked.

Armand answered, "I think that they're pretty much even. The bodies were al hit and basically killed when they were shot. They both took the same amount of time."

Matt said, "I understand that. Both were destructive, both were useful, and they can be called out when they need it provided the weapon are nearby. I wonder how their defenses will do against these attacks."

The group all nodded.

_Before the edge can be given there will be one final test. The duo will be testing their defensive powers. Cole will be using the Polarity Shield and a defensive turn on his blast attack. Heller will be using his spiked shield arms._

_To test their effectiveness we've put together four army specialists wielding Heller's weapons while a specialized Tesla coil will be used to copy MacGrath's attacks. _

A large Tesla coil was mounted like a cannon aimed at the second prototype. The coils started up lighting arcing off it before it fired a bolt of lightning.

Heller brought up his arm and formed a shield. The bolt struck in a continuous stream. The lightning struck Heller' shield and bounced off before arcing between the different spikes. Another blast fired in the shape of the one of the shock grenades. The grenade landed on the shield and exploded. The force of the blast made the boy stumble backwards slightly. The massive coil fired a shock wave. The blast made Heller stumble before he caught his footing again. The final shot came in the form of a megawatt hammer. Heller got ready and shoved his shield arm forward and the blast was deflected and then exploded on the ground.

The D.W. crew took notes of the proceedings.

A group of four armed military men stood up with their weapons at the ready. Cole walked out of the safe area and got ready. The assault rifle and machine gun specialists fired. A large around flat shield of energy formed in front of Cole. The bullets bounced off before falling to the ground resulting in a clattering noise.

The grenade launcher was fired and Cole launched a wave knocking the grenade backwards and it exploded. A missile was fired and it flew at him. The electric man launched another wave that knocked the missile away and it destroyed another chunk of the ground.

The group jotted down notes and got together again.

"So what do guys think?" Geoff asked his two colleagues.

"I'd say that they're pretty even," Matt said, "Their attacks are pretty destructive and they have pretty good defenses against them. Add into the fact that they are both capable of taking damage from bullets and blasts. Although we may want to get some examination for those ice attacks Cole has used and Heller's bio-bomb attack."

Armand nodded and said, "According info Heller has been viciously burned before healing himself. He should be able to take a few lightning strikes."

"I agree with you on that," Geoff said.

_For mid to long range attacks, neither opponent gets the edge. _

"Okay," Geoff said, "We've got one thing taken care of, now we just have to deal with the close combat."

Heller gained a sadistic smirk as he turned towards Cole.

_For close combat Cole will come in swinging with the Amp: a special device capable of harnessing electrical currents enhancing its power._

Cole held the Amp in front of him and said, "My best friend Zeke called it the Amp. After my first encounter with the Beast my powers were shorted out. He built this so I could better focus my powers."

Cole held out the weapon and the two staffs on the end extend and they lit up with electricity. He twirled the weapon and gave a few mock swings.

"Very nice," Geoff said, "that Zeke guy really knew his stuff."

A voice said, "That I did my friend."

Everyone turned to see a fat man with brown hair a gray shirt with the gambling logo on the front with a jacket over it that had a few gun holsters on them. He also had on a pair of sunglasses, some long brown pants, a bandage on his left arm, and the tattoo of a lady on his right.

"Zeke Dunbar," the fat man said, "Creator of the amp and the Dunbar beam."

Geoff asked, "The what?"

Cole answered, "It was a special light he made to take down these crazy mutants that attacked New Marais."

Zeke chuckled and said, "Pretty effective device too. If it hit a person…all they would get was a light sun burn."

Geoff said, "Okay, let's see what this can do."

_To test this device, a torso has been put up that has two special devices. One measures the electricity going through the body and the force behind the blow._

Cole stood in front of the gel torso _with the two devices strapped two it and a device wrapped around his wrist. The object on his wrist had been altered by Zeke so it wouldn't short out from the contact._

"Ready?" Geoff asked, getting an affirmative, "Okay, 3…2…1 swing it!"

Cole swung the weapon and struck the dummy at least four times sending volts through the body before spinning around and unleashing a powerful palm heel strike with a enough force to knock the body back to the ground.

Geoff looked at the table and said, "Let's see here, enough force to put a crack in someone's bones and the shock wasn't very powerful, Looks like it was enough to stun someone with one hit alone. That last strike though had enough to kill him. "

Heller scoffed and said, "All you got is a big stun gun, boy. That wouldn't even hurt me. What I'm packing in these fists will take you down."

_Heller strikes back with his own shape shifting powers: five different ways to rip his opponent to shreds._

Heller explained, "I got my different arm forms by consuming different monsters. I got claws from consuming a Brawler, my tendrils from a hydra, my hammerfists and shields from Juggernaut, and I got my whipfist and blade consuming two evolved, people enhanced by Mercer."

"You trying to overcompensate for something pal?" Cole joked getting a chuckle from Zeke, "That seems a little overkill doesn't it?"

Heller glared at Cole and said, "Boy…let me tell you something I learned in the army. Overkill is underrated."

_To test this multitude of powers Heller is given five different dummies two of which are moving and is challenged with taking them out with one different power each. At Heller's advisory the test shall be held outside._

Heller stood in the middle of a field with gel bodies all around him. There was one in front, one in back, and one at his left side. There were two more torsos standing on two pedestals that had four wheels on them allowing them to move around.

"Are you ready?" Geoff asked getting a node from Heller, "3…2…1 give them hell!"

Heller's arms were covered in red and black tendrils. His arms transformed into huge claws that looked like they were made of metal. The massive weapons slashed through the first dummy.

His arms turned into a pair of arms normal sized hand, three digits and were a sickening black. The man then threw out a strike sending multiple tendrils that went into the dummy. The tendrils shot out in different directions as they tore the dummy in half. The two dummies halves were held up on the tendrils that struck to the ground and to a rock in the background.

He left arm then turned into a spear head with multiple black, rope-like areas running up his arm. He drew it back and unleashed a powerful whip with the spear head at the end and multiple blades running along its length. The weapon slammed into the third dummy's chest and it was pulling into the air. The second prototype then swung his weapon slicing the dummy at a diagonal way that sliced it in half.

The mobile dummies started moving.

Heller's arms turned into a pair of large muscular arms that looked like they were made entirely of rock. The man threw a punch at one mobile dummy, shattering its bones and sending it flying. Then he slammed his fists onto the ground.

Finally his left arm turned into a large blade that resembled a large combat knife with multiple bright red tendrils on his upper arm.

The man then spun around like a tornado slicing through the last dummy as if it was nothing.

Cole looked a little unnerved, but shook it off as he figured he would strike him down with a few well placed lightning blasts before he could even touch him.

"Well," Armand said, "I think it's pretty clear that these are all dead. I would have loved to see this kind of fight in New York."

Geoff said, "I think it's obvious who gets the edge here."

_For close combat the edge goes to Heller. _

Cole scoffed and said, "While you may hit hard old man I got a few moves that'll blow you away before you can even get close."

_Our two warriors begin to unleash their most powerful attacks. _

_Cole tries to blow Heller away with the Ionic attacks: a trio of powerful moves capable of causing massive damage to the area around him._

Cole explained, "During my trip to New Marais I found that people around me, more specifically militia soldiers, were exposed to Ray Field energy. If I absorb it I can unleash one of three attacks, but I can only use it a total of three times."

_To showcase his abilities Cole will be outside and performing them on a large group of targets three groups for all three attacks._

Geoff asked, "Are you ready? 3…2…1 blow them up!"

Cole cupped his hands together and swung them upwards. There was a bright flash of light blue electricity and a large twister formed spiraling forward getting multiple cries of shock from those watching. The vortex moved as Cole moved his hands and the dummies were all sucked up.

He turned to the second group and repeated the same process. This time a large wave of ice spikes shot up and froze the dummies solid. Cole zapped an ice spike and the dummy inside was destroyed.

Finally, he turned to the third group and held out his arms. A large continues barrage of lightning bolts cam down and struck the ground before moving forward and burning the bodies to the ground. The bolts seemed to move before it all ended.

Cole crossed his arms and grinned.

"Okay," Armand said, "We have multiple lighting strike victims, a miniature tornado, and what can only be described as a localized ice age. This is pretty impressive."

Heller rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yeah boy? Let me show you a real devastating attack."

_Heller makes his own move with the Devastator: a powerful wave of biomass capable of taking out troops and infected monsters alike in a single blast._

Heller said, "While in the Yellow Zone of NYZ I had to fight these super soldiers that were a part of the Orion project, a project that was supposed to make a bunch of soldiers to hunt me down. After I killed the first two soldiers I had to fight one that had my DNA infused with him. After I "consumed" him, I gained the ability to expel biomass in a huge explosion when I absorb enough."

Cole said, "Sounds more like a really bad case of indigestion to me."

A whip fist flew past Coles head and impacted a wall right next to his head.

"Okay," Geoff said, "Let's get this test underway before somebody gets hurt…namely one of us."

_To test Heller's Devastator attack he will be place in the middle of a group of dummies that represent enemy soldiers. We also have reinforced ones to resemble the infected monsters he had to fight. _

Heller stood at the ready in the middle of the group of targets with everyone else standing behind the barrier.

"Ready?" Geoff asked, "3…2…1 let them have it!"

Heller hunched over a dull red glow came over Heller's body and then he, for lack of a better word, exploded. There was a flood of biomass liquid, chunks of solid biomass, and a few tendrils. The wave of destruction spread out across the area and took out the targets closes to Heller and the blast spread destroying the others as well.

Armand surveyed the damage as he walked across the field of target bodies and said, "Okay, this is pretty much the equivalent of somebody setting off a really big bomb. This is awesome."

The three D.W. workers got together to talk.

"I think Cole gets the edge here," Matt said, "He has more adversity in his attacks and he could use the same, most effective one at least three times. With Heller he just uses it once."

Armand said, "I have to agree. If he changes it up, Heller won't know what's coming."

Geoff nodded in agreement.

_For special attacks the Edge goes to Cole MacGrath._

_Now that the data has been taken the next things considered are X factors._

_For Cole it is his hero complex, his need to help others, his ability to change different blasts at a moment's notice, and his healing ability, which is brought on by time and accelerated by draining power from electric appliances._

_For Heller it is his prowess in killing, as he will kill anyone who gets in his way, plus his own healing and his stealth abilities._

_Another X fact is the way that they fight. Heller will blast through anything in his way to beat his enemy. _

_Cole will do his best not to kill his enemy, unless it was a swamp beast, and try not to hurt many civilians._

Everyone was gathered around.

"Okay," Matt said, "Let's get this show on the road."

He hit the button and everyone gathered in front of a large screen, Zeke holding a bowl of popcorn and a large soda.

Simulation begin…

Cole rode along a cable car line in New Marais. He had gotten a call from Kuo about a possible conduit ripping through a Militia camp. He originally thought it was Nix he found the camp. The bodies of the Militia members were completely ripped apart. Some were sliced other were crushed. It had to be one of the most gruesome sights in his life.

Other such calls had come in. Militia camps were found destroyed and the bodies of swamp monsters were found washed up on the shores of the bayou.

Cole was now on his way to check out another beating on a militia camp. He arrived just in time to see Heller consume a Militia soldier.

The two looked right at each other for a brief moment. Heller's arms changed to the claw from before shooting forward. Cole rolled to the side before firing an Alpha Blast. Heller rolled backwards before turning his arm into the whip fist. He fired it forward only for Cole to roll again before taking out the Amp and activating it. Heller called out in pain as lightning surged through his limb.

The limb retracted and to the shock of Cole, an assault rifle was in its. Heller quickly fired a few shots causing the man to cry out. Cole ran to the side as fast as he could. He got behind a car and Heller stopped shooting. Heller then charged forward and focused biomass into his legs. He jumped upwards and glided over the car and glared down at Cole

The man fired more shots. Cole was ready this time and brought up a polarity shield. The bullets were deflected and Cole felt some of his energy return. Cole then fired an alpha missile from his hand and fired a few bolts at the falling Heller. Heller glided to avoid getting shocked, but a few bolts hit him and the missile came down and struck him on the back.

Heller rolled across the ground and dug his heels into the ground. He grabbed a car before he chucked it at Cole. Cole simply shot his hand up and fired another blast. The car was deflected, but he wasn't prepared for Heller to tackle him to the ground. Heller flipped and threw Cole like a baseball. Cole fired and electric tether and landed on the roof of a building.

From his vantage point Cole quickly threw a static grenade at the Heller. Heller dodged the projectile before he threw out his whip fist again. This time a machine gun was snagged and he jumped up and ran up the side of the building. He got right in Cole's face and fired the bullets graze Cole as he quickly ran for it. He jumped on a power line and started to grind on it until he reached the next building. He landed near a AC and drained it healing himself and restoring more power.

Heller landed on the building and Cole fired a rocket. Heller turned on his shields and the rocket was deflected blowing a building.

Heller brought out his gun only for Cole to slam the Amp into the former soldier's shoulder before punching him in the face and then grabbing the gun before ripping it out of his hands. The weapon started to spark before he threw it away.

The gun exploded in a shower of metal, smoke, and sparks.

He spun around and struck Heller in the face with the amp. Heller spun around formed his claws swinging them wide and slicing Cole's chest. Cole fired a Shatter Blast knocking the man back and sending shards of ice deep in Heller's chest.

Heller hit the ground and got up. His wounds were healing as the ice shards were pushed out of his body. A militia group showed up and one got near Heller. The man was grabbed and consumed healing Heller. The others got in their vehicles and drove off. As this was going on, Cole was healing himself with another drain. He jumped up and performed and performed a thunder drop. Heller was knocked back by the wave of electricity. Heller crashed near a car. Cole fired a rocket that hit the car, causing it to explode. Heller was knocked back and hit the ground rolling.

Cole started firing more bolts and rockets. Heller dodged the blasts before jumping up and deflected another rocket before landing in front of Cole. Cole took the amp and swung. Heller's shield arm bashed him away, destroying Cole's weapon in the process.

Cole stopped himself in mid air using the static thrusters and floated down to the ground before spinning around. Heller grabbed a grenade launcher of a knocked out militia member and fired a few shots. Cole threw up his polarity shield to deflect the projectiles before he threw out an electric tether to get away from the explosions. Once perched on a wall. He aimed and aimed precisely. He blasted the inside of the weapon's muzzle destroying the weapon in Heller's hands.

Heller's burned hands healed quickly. He growled in annoying before grabbing a nearby person and injecting them. Heller then threw the person who then exploded into a shower of gore and tendrils.

Cole moved to dodge, but a tendril snagged him in the back and slammed him into the ground. Heller ran forward with the intent of killing Cole. Cole got up and spun around before firing a swirling mass of energy that hit Heller. Heller stopped confused until Cole fired a bolt. The explosion that followed knocked Heller back and slammed him into a wall. Heller grabbed a missile launcher before firing a few missiles. They were deflected by Cole's alpha blasts. Out of missiles Heller threw the weapon aside before charging.

Cole fired a freeze rocket at Heller freezing him in place. Heller started to break out of his prison only for Cole to raise his arms and bring down an ionic storm. The storm of continuous lightning bolts came down and crashed onto the still frozen Heller forming a large crater.

Cole panted as he was a little bit tired after that. He walked towards the side of a building and drained some power.

Then he turned towards the crater to see Heller down in it and covered in burning wounds. Two civilians got down in the crater trying to snap pictures of the downed man. Heller's eyes snapped open as he shot forward and grabbed the two consuming them both.

Heller then jumps out of the crater and forms his blade arm. He swung the weapon and Cole cries out in pain as a large bloody wound forms on his chest. Heller then grabs Cole and throws him like a rag doll towards the swamp. As he flew Cole threw out a lightning hook catching Heller. They both flew through the air before Cole threw Heller with all his might and sent him flying into a wall.

Cole hit the ground rolling and shook his head. Heller was still getting up from the blast. He was then struck with a few grenades that exploded and knocked him back followed by a small volley of rockets, bolts, and blasts. Finally, Cole unleashed an Ionic Freeze forming a large layer of ice front of him. He broke Heller out of the ice with a magnum bolt and then unleashed an Ionic Vortex. Heller was swept up in the tornado and hit the ground in the middle of town. Heller was low on life and he knew it since the world around him was now black and white. He quickly ran and took the form of one of the civilians he consumed.

Cole ran into the part of town and landed on the ground. He looked around and didn't see Heller. He sent out an electric pulse and saw only normal people. Suddenly, a civilian behind him hunched over and then a wave of biomass liquid, chunks, and tendrils burst out of nowhere and sent him flying and caused a lot of damage to New Marais.

Cole was disoriented from the blast. He got up and screamed in pain as his arm was sliced off by Heller's blade. Heller's claws made easy work of his other arm. The whip fist ripped a chunk out of his back. Heller then shot tendrils out and ripped his legs off. Heller then formed his hammer fists and brought them down hard ending the conduit's life.

Heller consumed Cole and he roared as h multiple bolts of lightning shot out of him illuminating the area.

End simulation. Winner: Heller.

Matt: In the end of the thousand battles Heller wound up winning 501 times as opposed to Cole's 499. While I thought Cole would win with his advantage in special attacks would beat Heller, but I guess it proves that bigger isn't always better.

Geoff: I think what got Heller to win this was Heller's training. He might as well have been going against a brawler at this point since Cole can mostly just throw things out. He got beaten by a superior man, enough said.

Zeke: Drat, I though Cole was going to win this one for sure. Oh well, win some lose some.

Cole: So I got beat in a game, big whoop. I'm warning you Heller, if we ever meet in New Marais, I'll turn your hide into a lump of charcoal.

Heller: Show's that little runt who the weakling is. If he ever wants a rematch he can always come to New York. I'll take that little punk down a few more pegs.

**Cut! Okay, for future reference I'm going on a hiatus for college again and I am not going to updating for a while, so no asking me when I'm going to update, because that is not something I need to think about right now! Okay see you all in a few months, bye!**

**Also, if you want to know what the powers looked like for Cole…just go to the Infamous wiki it has a description of the powers.**


End file.
